


Love and Basketball

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Famous [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BasketballPlayer!Ian, Fanboy!Mickey, Gallavich, KissCam, M/M, fallinginLove, famous!ian, flirtyfun, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:Famous!Ian and Fanboy Mickey.--Mickey Milkovich won tickets to an entire season of games to watch the Chicago Bulls, that means an entire season of watching Ian Gallagher Play. and that was worth anything.His first mistake...bringing his semi-fuckbuddy to the first game, and said idiot trying to kiss him on the kiss-cam, that was definitely not the how he wanted to get Ian's attention.





	Love and Basketball

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here is the thing...I had this prompt. Famous/fanboy. They wanted one version of each, well silly me forgot that I already had a fanboy Mickey one, however, I had already gotten this idea from the lovely Amber, so I'm doing it anyway. 
> 
> :P

 

It was some sort of gift exchange for work. You know that secret Santa bullshit kinda thing, but not in the middle of winter, some kind of company picnic.  Mickey kinda felt shitty about the whole thing after everything was said and done. He got someone some cheap plastic thing from the dollar shop, and he got…well he got season passes to the bulls. Which meant, season passes to watching Ian Gallagher dribble his sexy as up and down a basketball court and in Mickey’s eyes that was fucking priceless. Since when did he get good luck like that? He was sure he didn’t know but he didn’t plan on-going around questioning it.  They were good seats too. Really fucking good seats.

 

The first game of the season, he tried to act like he couldn’t care less. He took some guy he had been fucking around with. He tried to play it off, which inevitably ended in a huge fight, The fucker actually tried to kiss him on the fucking kiss cam, which ends up making him look like an asshole. Which he was, he knew that but Justin knew he didn’t do that PDA bullshit. It was his own fault, what made it worse was as they were leaving, they were really close to the court, and Justin just had to open his big fucking mouth.  “Don’t even act like it was about you being shy, you were just too busy getting a hard-on for Gallagher, to even notice I’m here.”  Fuckin’ prick, it was not untrue. But it wasn’t lost on Mickey that the team which was standing on the sidelines had turned towards them, and started laughing to themselves.  He ushered them out as fast as he could. But he could still hear the whispers.

“You hear that Gallagher…Got you a groupie…get after it man.” He put his head in his hands. Oh yeah, that was great. If he had any luck…They would forget his face.  But he didn’t have that luck now did he? Fucking hell no he didn’t.

\--

“Yo Gallagher, That kid is back,” Gary said laughing to himself at his own joke.

“The fuck are you on about?” He shakes his head continuing his stretches. He always loved home games more than away games, it was just the feel of Chicago that got to him.

“The kiss cam guy dude. The one who and I quote has a hard-on for Gallagher.” And he busts up laughing. How did Gary even remember that bullshit, not like he had forgotten, his teammates had given him shit all night that night. It wasn’t that people didn’t think he was attractive, or even that all of them didn't have super fans, it was just rare that it was announced by what had seemed to be a jealous boyfriend, and typically not guys at all, not at a game anyway.  He hadn’t gotten a good look at the man, or his boyfriend, but he was informed later that there was a kiss cam footage. He hadn’t seen it but apparently, Gary had. Gary was grading his nerves but he still found his curiosity overtake him.

“Where?” He asks.

“Interested?” Gary asks wiggling his eyebrows earning a smack on the arm from Ian.

“Curious, not interested. Either tell me or shut the fuck about some random fan.” He says.

“Third row off the floor, look straight up, dark hair, looks like an asshole, next to the sexy girl with black hair, now her I’d like a crack at. Mmm.” Ian hit him upside his head.

“Have some class asshole,” Ian says shaking his head but he looks in the direction and spots the man in question. He was definitely southside, Ian should know, he was too. He tried not to show he was looking, but he was curious, he needed to see that kiss cam footage. He made a silent reminder, to get a better look at this guy later, but for now, he had a game to play.

\--

“he keeps looking into the crowd like he ’s looking for someone. Maybe he remembers you.” Mandy says laughing her ass off.

“Maybe you’re an asshole like that fucker Justin. Horrible bottom anyhow.” He says shaking his head. 

“You top? Who knew?” She says earning a smack on the arm. “and I was gonna and get you an autograph, well fuck you too asshole.” She says. And he rolls his eyes at his sister. He doesn’t want her going down there for an autograph…but does he listen…fucking no she doesn’t. of course she fuckin’ doesn’t.

\--

Ian yawns sitting at the table, he had to sign autographs tonight and he just wanted to go home and shower, and mentally prepare for the Gallagher dinner tomorrow night. He was practically in zombie mode at this point, before he was pulled out of it by someone speaking to him.

“Hey, could you do me a huge favor?” He heard the sneakiness in her voice so he looked up, and found that she looked like the girl he had spotted sitting next to the boy that Gary had pointed out earlier.

“What’s that?” he asked eyeing her curiously.

“Could you please please please, make this out to…Mickey, the boy with the blue eyes…and then put, bet you’d kiss me on the cam…and then a wink face.” And he stared at her, and laughed with a questioning stare.  “Seriously please, I need this, He’s gonna kill me, but I don’t care.” She laughs deeper.

“but the question is…am I gonna get killed?” He asks, but he’s already making out the poster the way she asked, he could see the boy…Mickey over at the side of the railing waiting on her, with a deep scowl on his face.

“Oh I’m pretty sure he’d like to do something to you, but it isn’t in the killing variety,” then she let out a deep laugh and smiled brightly when she saw that he wrote it. And then she bounded off but Ian couldn’t help but smile when he heard Mickey’s voice ring out.

“Mandy! I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you.”

 

Mickey didn’t go to the next game after that, he figured if he let it settle for a few weeks hopefully his embarrassment would fade. Between Justin, and his sister, he was fuckin’ mortified. Oh and to top it all off, some of the idiot friends he had, had gotten his kiss cam footage, and thought it was so fuckin’ hilarious that Justin had actually tried to kiss him.  Well fuck them.

He decided to venture out on Saturday night to the Alibi, a place he hadn’t been to in years. Mainly because it had been one of his father's favorite haunts, and he didn’t feel the need to be reminded of that prick any day of the week, but it was close and he needed a fuckin’ beer.

What he hadn’t expected when he was sitting at the bar chatting up the bartender, Kevin, that he hadn’t seen in a while, was to hear him call out.  “Gallagher! You slummin’ it tonight?”

“Nah, Lip wanted an old-fashioned southside night out. When he’s done getting his dick wet he’ll be around.” The voice was chilling, he had heard it before but never this close, only on TV, and he didn’t want to turn because he knew it was him. He felt him close to him as he sat down.

“How’s the life of being on the road?” Kev asked him like they were old friends and maybe they had been, he vaguely remembered reading somewhere that Gallagher had been originally from the southside before he made all his money and moved to the northside.

“Boring, Mostly. You know how the season is. Traveling, and all that bullshit.” He said in a tired voice and Mickey wanted to turn to him, but he also really wanted to escape before he had a chance of being recognized but he stayed, telling himself that Ian didn’t really know what he looked like anyway.

 

“But you love that nice fancy apartment you have on the north side. Suck it up buttercup.” Kev says and Ian snorts in laughter. “All that road head you must be getting. What I wouldn’t kill for some random bitch to just wanna hop on it, man.” Kev jokes.

“You looking for vee to cut you? And you and I both know bitches aren’t in my realm of pleasures man.” He jokes back and it causes Mickey to look over.

 

“Problem mick?” Kev asks noticing the sudden interest. Mickey knows he’s assuming that Mickey has a problem with the implication that Ian liked dick but it wasn’t. He was intrigued. He wondered if Ian liked to give or take. He just shook his head, hoping Ian wouldn’t care to notice but of course at the comment that someone might have a problem with his preferences Ian turned his head.  His eyebrow raised.

“Don’t care who you fuck man.” Is all Mickey said. He didn’t know why he needed him to know her but he did. Ian didn’t say anything he just looked at him in curiosity, but before Ian could speak a man wrapped his arm around Ian’s shoulder causing him to look away.

“Bro! Let’s get fucked up!” The man says. Mickey recognized him, he had seen him around and he automatically connected the last names. Brothers. He was pretty sure that fuckhead had fucked his sister over pretty bad back in the day.

“Mickey Milkovich?” Lip asked and Mickey nodded.  “How’s your sister?” He asked. That fuckwad has some fuckin nerve.

“Better now that she’s not fuckin you.” He fires back. Ian looked over at his brother curiously. As if he was trying to place this other person but then his eyes widened.

“It’s you,” Ian said gasping. “The guy…at the game…kiss cam.” Ian said processing it. And Mickey flipped him off.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” He says and gets up to go outside.

“What did you say his name was?” Ian asked his brother quickly.

“Mickey…I used to bang his sister, Why?” Lip asks.

“Order me another beer, I’ll be right back.” He says walking out the door to follow the man.

\--

Mickey looked up when he heard the big, heavy door the the alibi open and shut, he wasn’t all that surprised to find Ian Gallagher standing over him, looking at him curiously.

"What do you want?" He snapped, kind of pissed at himself. He had been a fan of Ian's for a long time and not for the basketball, he couldn’t really give two shits about the game itself really, but that face and those eyes. Even on a screen he had always been encompassed by them, and he didn’t really know how to describe it. He wondered often what would have happened if they had known each other before Ian ran off and got famous. Oh who was he kidding he probably would have still been an asshole to him, and that really didn’t change anything.

"Have some questions for you...You gonna answer them?" Ian asked with a click of the tongue, and Mickey couldn’t help but look into his eyes, he knew then he would answer whatever that beautiful intoxicating man asked of him, but he didn’t need to know that.

"Maybe." Mickey crossed his arms over his chest. And looked directly at Ian. Man the things he wanted the red-head to do to him right now.

"You were the one on the kiss cam," Ian said sliding his eyebrows. It was a statement not a question but Mickey still nodded.  "Why did you turn away?" Ian asked.

"You saw it?" Mickey asked and Ian nodded. He had made sure to see it, but he didn’t want to tell him that at this moment. "I don't do that shit," was the answer he received.

"Kiss? Or just kiss men?" Ian asked, his voice was full of curiosity.

"Pubic displays. Don't do 'em. Not a big kisser either." He says. Ian nods.

"and his comment about me?" Ian asks stepping closer to him, not really all that close, not boxing him in but too close for Mickey not to feel the weight of his words on his chest. The implication. The very true implication.

"He's an asshole," Mickey answered looking at Ian's green eyes, there was something in them, that made him want to come closer, to feel Ian close to him.

"You didn’t answer me. Was it true...what he said." Ian said, Mickey watched him as he saw his tongue move in his mouth, he guessed he was moving it along the inside of his top teeth, he wanted him to dart it out against those perfect lips.

"Does it look like it is?" Mickey asked. And Ian nodded.

"I hope so." Ian says and Mickey blinks and Ian leans really close to his ear. "I really hope so mickey." Before Mickey can respond, Ian turns around and makes his way back into the bar.

\--

Mickey thinks about that encounter for the next week, he makes sure to make it to the game that week. Finding his way to his seat, he no longer cared about his embarassment. He wanted Ian. He wanted to watch him move. He didn’t make the mistake of bringing stupid assholes with him this time, he wanted to be free to stare as openly as he wanted. He watched Ian come out, and stretch, the images in his head were of anything but basketball. Being bent over, picked up, biten, fucked, it was all so fucking good in his mind. In fact before he could believe it,  it was half-time, and he was watching Ian relax on the side of the court, until he saw some cheerleader run up to Ian and jump in his arms, screaming his name. Didn’t ian say he wasn’t into chicks tho right? And he deffinetly hadnt been acting like he was, but this girl was really affectionate. Really, really affectionate.

\--

"Ian baby!!!" Ian stood up and turned holding out his arms waiting for kyra to jump into his arms. She was a cheerleader for the New orleans pelicans. Competing teams or not, he adored the girl, she was his best friend. He hated that she was so far away but sometimes, when there were games that allowed it, they could remember what it was like, their first year of college when they spent every waking moment together. 

"KyKy! Missed you." He spoke and kissed her cheek as he wrapped her legs around him.  "You know you don't have to go to the away games." He said and she laughed. 

"Oh baby, for you, I will always be here. The uniform is my cover." She giggled. "Whats been going on with you? Any prospective ass to scope out lover?" She jokes and he laughs, but his mind goes to Mickey, he wonders about him. He knew he was here, he had eyed him during the game.

 

"Well there is this guy, lemme tell you about him."  Ian bounds off away from the court while the show goes on, and tells his best friend about the mysterious interesting man.

"Ooo ooo, who is he, Show me!" And he shakes his head at her.

"Game time! Love you! What time do you have to be back on the bus?" He asks.

"I have some time after the game. Go play...and win or lose. Whatever works." She laughed and he released her, only for her to do flips across the court, causing him to roll his eyes at her. And he didn’t even need to look, to find where she would be seated the next time she was spotted.

\--

"Well hello there." The girl from earlier spoke as she sat down next to Mickey leaning over to him. Oh god. Red had ratted him out.

"umm....hi. Arent you on the wrong side of the court?" He asked pointing to her cheerleading uniform.

"Nah, gotta support my boy. You know Ian right?" She asked sweetly, having a sneaky little look on her face. Her eyes twinkling with mischief

"Not really." He says.

"Mmm. Not what I hear baby boy. Don't play coy with me. I don't have time for that shit. I'm going to be clear...very clear." She says her voice changing from playful to venomous. Man mandy would love this girl.  Sure she would hate her on principal at first but she would love her within minutes.

 

"Ian is my baby boy, you wanna have a little play time, have at it, that is if you’re a stellar, power bottom, he deserves nothing less." Mickey choked, coughing.  "but don't hurt my baby boy...got it? If I have to fly all the way back to Chicago to cut your dick off...I will do it. Capiche'?" She smiled sweetly, creepily.

"Man, my sister would love you." He laughs.

"she gay?" She asks. And he shakes his head.  "Damn shame. Oh well." She says leaning in next to Mickey and pulls out her phone to take a picture.

"The fuck?" He asks and she shrugs.

"You know just in case you never man up, and let him take you, gotta have the memories of those eyes." She says laughing. 

She sits with him for a while. Kyra is her name, she is bubbly, and kind of annoying for the most part but Mickey finds her kind of amusing ironically. The way she switches from sweet and bubbly, to violent and angry, is absolutely wonderful.  Like when the asshole the row behind them, decided to be a dick, and go off on her for cheering for the other team. Not like she wasn’t cheering for both, but the guy wouldn’t let up, and because he was kind of fond of the little monster he went to get up, but she put her hand on his chest and winked at him.

"Look here you little dick bitch. I will cut you. I can and will cheer for whomever I fuckin' want to. And if you don’t shut up, I will take my fist and shove it so far up your ass, you'll be seeing stars for weeks."  She looked harmless but for some reason Mickey didn't doubt she could and would do it. When the game was over, Mickey was kind of sad that his new friend had to go.

"It was nice to meet you, you crazy little monster." He says and she laughs.

"Oh, you think I'm letting you leave? That’s cute." She says and she grabs his hand and makes her way to the court.

"look I really gotta get home." He says. And she shakes her head, pulling him with her. He thinks about pulling away and walking away anyway but he stops when he sees Ian turn around and look at his friend curiously.

"Now KyKy, what did we say about kidnapping the fans?" He asked with pure amusement all over his face. He had this affection when he looked at her, it was beautiful on him.

"But daddy, he's cute isn't he?" She says in a small little voice and Ian just laughed.

"Not the point. Let the nice man's hand go." She huffs but does as he says.

"But you want to stay don’t you Taffy?" She asked and he laughs.

"Sure monster." Mickey answers shaking his head, ignoring whatever the fuck she just called him.

\--

Mickey hung out with Kyra and Ian until well past midnight, laughing and joking. It was about then that he was drunk and texted his sister to get over to this nice ass apartment and come hang out with his drunk ass, and he needed a ride home anyhow.

"I missed you Kyky" Ian speaks, slurring a bit.

"Missed you too lover." She said kissing his cheek as there is a knock on the door. Ian looks up, at the door.

"My sister." Mickey guesses, and Ian nods.  Kyra gets up and smiles mischievously. Always up to something, and she peaks around the door.

"are you the stripper?" She asks, and Mickey hears his sister cursing from the door.

"Monster! Let the bitch in." Mickey hollars, and she laughs and bounces back in, pulling mandy with her.

"What the fuck is that?" Mandy asks looking at the bouncy cheerleader, and he laughs. "Oh hello, Ian."

"That..." Mickey motions. "is Monster. Ian's friend. Bitch is crazy." Mickey laughs, taking another shot.

"Taffy! Better be careful...you never know who might take advantage of your drunken state around here." She giggles.

"The fuck is that nickname?"

"Taffy...Like Laffy Taffy. I like Laffy Taffy. So does Ian...don't ya Ian?" She busts up laughing, obviously holding in some inside joke.

"Would you shut up." Ian groans leaning back and laying on the floor. Mickey laughs really hard and he falls over a little, Kyra moves out of the way just in time and he collapses next to Ian.

"Mission accomplished.  Hey Mandy, we should go on a food run, I'm hungry." She says and Mandy nods looking back at her brother, who was openly staring at Ian.

"We're walking." She says going with the annoying bouncy girl.

\--

"Your friend is fun," Mickey says laughing.

"Mhm. Love her. And she got you here." Ian says smiling.

"You could have gotten me here," Mickey admits.

"Yeah?" Ian asks, reaching up to touch Mickey's face.

"Not gonna fuck you," Mickey says, knowing he is way too trashed to move right now.

"Was hoping you'd let me...not right now though."

"are you asking if I bottom red?" Mickey asks playfully.

"Why yes I am."  and Mickey leans over and whispers in his ear.

"I do. And it would be so so good for you." Mickey flirts, laying back on his hands and Ian is suddenly hovering over him.

"Mmm. I bet it would be. Still don’t kiss?" Ian asks looking at those beautiful fuckin' lips. Mickey doesn’t answer him so he leans down and places a kiss on those lips. He was going for a light kiss, but before he knows it, he and Mickey are exploring each others mouths, they don’t even notice when the door opens.until they hear the coughing behind them.

"Told you! I know my baby boy." Kyra laughs and they break apart, catching their breaths before Mickey lifts his finger to flip her off.

"When the bitch is right she's right. Oh my god, you missed this bitch punching out some idiot on the street for grabbing my ass. Love her." Mandy says. "Totally didn’t think you had in you Tinkerbell."

"and that's what makes her so vicious. Shes like bubblegum, and them bam there's razors inside." Ian laughs. "Fuck my head is spinning."

\---

"Holy fuckin' shit. My head. Who is banging on my door?" Ian asks leaning up from his place on his floor. He looked around, Mickey was laying next to him, and mandy was draped over his couch. Kyra was of course gone already. He looked at his phone for the text message of her goodbyes. He really missed her. He got up and walked to his door to open it to find his sister standing there with breakfast, and she looked like she had been running.

"So loud Fi. Keep it down." He says grabbing the food.

"Ah let me guess who you played against last night...How is Kyra?" She chuckled lightly, but then turned and cocked her head. "She brings strays? Isn't that Mandy and Mickey Milkovich?" She asked lightly.

"You know them?" He asked.

"Considering they live like three streets over. Yeah, I know them." She chuckled.

"Yeah, Mickey was at the game last night, Kyra invited him over, and he called his sister. It was a good time." He laughed and Fi smiled at him.

"I'll leave you to your new friends.  Come over for dinner before your trip this time." She says kissing his cheek and heading out.

"Tonight Fi. I have an away game in Toronto in a couple of days. Heading out tomorrow." He reminds her and she nods.

==

Ian is showered and changed before Mickey wakes up. Mandy had rushed out not longer after Fiona did, said she had to work, and Mickey could get himself home. 

"Fuck I feel like ass," Mickey says and Ian chuckles.

"Floor sleeping, probably a horrible idea." Ian says handing Mickey a cup of coffee.  "I have to go to practice, but your welcome to stay as long as you like. There is a awesome as fuck bed in there." Mickey watched Ian intently as he got his things together.

"You don't think ill steal your shit?" Mickey asks.

"Nah...My sources tell me you live close to my sister, I'll come find you." He jokes.

"Did...anything...?" Mickey doesn’t quite know how to say it. He is assuming the fact that he had his clothes on when he woke up, that nothing happened, but who knew.  Ian was at the door at this point.

"No Mickey...Trust me, when I fuck you, I want to make damn sure you remember it." And then he was gone, and Mickey considered leaving, but instead, he found said comfortable bed and crashed into it. He didn't wake up for three hours.

And Only did he wake up then because he felt someone moving him, more like pulling him down, he cracked an eye open to see Ian hovered over him smiling.

"So you did decide to stay?" Ian asked.

"Go away, this bed is heaven, I'm never leaving it." He said rolling over and curling up to his pillow. Ian snorted but seemed to just crawl into the bed behind him.

"Sleep some more. I need a nap before dinner with the Gallaghers. I can just run you home then."

"DId you miss the part with me never leaving this bed. Nope." Mickey was almost back out like a light when he felt Ian behind him. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh. I'm not taking advantage of you, 'mere" he says and he turns over to be met by Ian's lips and he likes that feeling. They lay like that and kiss for a few minutes before they fall asleep, both exhausted still.

\--

Mickey wants to see Ian again.  There is a game friday that he knows he will be at, but he doesn’t care. He wonderes if he will ever see him outside the court again. Nothing happened that day besides some kissing but he wants more. He wants those promises of fucking that Ian had so chastly offered him. Since he had last seen him, Mickey fantasized about those lips, kissing him again. Which was odd for Mickey, he wasn’t really big on kissing anyway, it was only ever a means to an end, and he hated it even then, but he hadn’t even had sex with Ian and he had kissed him a few times and he wanted more wanted all of it.

He sighed into his bed, which was nowhere as comfortable as Ians. He should have never left that beautiful bed.

\--

“So you’re back home?” Kyra asked Ian over the phone.

“Yes, Im back, home game tomorrow. I just want to collapse into my bed until forever.” He said exhausted. He loved his job and his life, but he could not wait to have some time off, he just wanted to sleep.

“your wasting your day off on sleeping. Come on Ian…you know you’d rather have someone in that bed with you.” She joked tauntingly.

“and who might that be?” he asked already knowing what she was referring to.

“Oh, I don’t know, sexy, blue eyes, goes by the name of Mickey. Ring any bells?” she asked laughing.

“Yeah, cuz imma show up at his house like some stalker.” He sighed, it was true, he wanted to see Mickey.

“Or you could text him.” Kyra sang in a sing-song voice

“I don’t have his number Ky.” He hasn’t though to get it before he had dropped the man off. He was however hoping to find a way to get it tomorrow, if he saw him at his game.

“But I do.” She says laughingly and in this voice that should have been followed by the word duh. Which really it should have.

“How did you get it?” He asked her. Did they really hit it off that well?

“Mandy gave it to me. But if you don’t want it…” She trailed off and he rolled his eyes.

“Just give me the number” He finally said, defeated. He didn’t know if he’d have the nerve to use it but he defiantly wanted it.

\--

Mickey groaned at his sister, who thought she was so fuckin’ funny right now.

“You did what mandy?” He asked. He had heard her, and he didn’t know if he wanted to hit or thank her, he was edging on throwing this controller at her head.

“I gave your number to Kyra.” She repeated herself shrugging. They had been having a perfectly friendly game, when she blurted out that he should shower, that he would want to be ready, in case a certain red-head wanted to hang out. He laughed her off, because yeah ok. And she just blurted out she was sure that Kyra was going to give Ian his number.

“The fuck did you do that for?” He asked. Not that he minded Ian having his number, but seriously what was this, Pimp your brother day?

“Because you were too pussy to give it to him yourself. And He has a day off today…youre welcome assface.” She said.

Oh great now he was looking over at his  phone willing it to do something like some pathetic schoolgirl. Well fuck.

\--

Ian toyed with his phone, willing himself not to do what he knew he was going to end up doing. He was going to make himself look like some desperate idiot who had never had a crush before, because that’s what he had right? A crush on Mickey. It was obvious. He had even been stupid enough to call Lip and ask what he remembered about the Milkovich siblings. He tried to play it off, not wanting to give himself away, but Lip knew him, unfortunately, Lip knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

He continued to play with his phone before finally sighing, fuck it. He didn’t have anything going on today, and he really wanted to know if a certain dark haired, blue eyed man would text him back.  Finally, he felt himself typing out a message.

_Hi_

He erased it, that wasn’t good enough.

_Hey…It’s Ian_

No. That wouldn’t do either.

_What are you doing today?_

He sighed erasing that one too. Why was he freaking out?  Afterall it was just one message. He groaned before he got up to make him something to eat, still toying with his phone, over and over again.

Ian: Who are you bringing with you tomorrow?

Ian banged his head roughly against the back of the couch. Why did he send that one? He waited for what seemed like forever.

Mickey: who said I’m going?

Ian: You did. Last time I saw you.

Mickey: fair enough. Don’t know. Did you text me about tomorrow?

Ian: No

Mickey: Then what do you really want?

Ian: What are you doing today then?

Mickey: Why? Have any inticing offers red?

Ian: I might.  Interested?

Mickey: Sure.

\--

Mickey practically ran to get over to Ian’s, He let himself slow down when he was on the L, and he walked slower when he was in the northside, realizing he got here way too quick after Ian had invited him to come over and play some video games, watch some movies, Mickey had laughed at the texts because it sounded a whole lot like ‘netflix and chill’, and he really wasn’t that oppose to that implication. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Seeing Ian on the court was one thing, even their little drunken after party, but this was different, Ian had invited him, just him.

Ian opened the door, and Mickey sucked in a breath. All plans of playing it cool just flew out that door, seeing Ian, with his sweatpants hung low on his hips, A tight tanktop clinging to his body, showing off his very strong arms, looking of sex and sweat and damn.  He had wanted to act casual, to walk in, plop down like he owned the place and just hang out. He had every intention of feeling out the situation but suddenly his mind was cloudy. He walked in the apartment in a daze, his eyes not leaving ians, as Ian offered him a drink or food or something and he nodded.  Ian brought out some snacks and pointed to the couch.

Mickey moved mechanically, but with little effort. All he could do was look at Ian, Ian who he had watched on the court over and over again. Ian who he watched in interviews, but not close like  this. Besides that drunken kiss that he couldn’t recall quite well enough, Ian was in front of him, so close to touch and that’s exactly what he wanted to do. Why had Ian invited him over here? What was happening right now?

“What am I doing here?” he said slowly, not really meaning to let the words out of his mouth.

“What do you mean?” Ian asked curiously. He moved closer to Mickey looking deep into his eyes, wondering what was going on into his head. He looked him over in awe, this man, who had come into his life somewhat by chance in a sense. A random man in a crowd of people, but here he was, so much more than that.

“Why did you invite me here? I’m just a fan, a guy who won season passes to your games. That’s all I am to you.” Mickey said softly, curiously.

“You are so much more than that. I don’t know why or how…but I have to be near you. Want to be near you.” Ian says reaching out to touch Mickey’s face, Mickey backed up out of reflex and Ian looked away. Feeling like he had overstepped. “Sorry.” He said softly.

Mickey jumped into action, not wanting Ian to think that he did something wrong, he moved swiftly, grabbing Ian’s hands, letting himself lose all control for a minute. He hated losing control but he wanted him to know, he swung a leg over Ian’s lap and move one hand to lift Ian’s chin to look at him.  “No…You didn’t…I didn’t. It’s a reflex…I’m not comfortable…Don’t be sorry.” Mickey stammered. Ian was now looking into his eyes, full of curiosity.

“not comfortable with me touching you? Then why are you…Mickey?” He asks, noticing the distant look in Mickey’s eyes. He then remembered seeing the video of the guy trying to kiss Mickey on that Cam, that look of fear flashing before he had pushed the guy away. “You aren’t out right? That’s why you are scared of me?” He asks softly.

“I am. I’m not in hiding.” Mickey says confidently. “I don’t…I wasn’t for a long time…it’s a reflex and you…you don’t want this Ian…want me. I could…we could…but I have a feeling you want more from me. Don’t you?”

“I do. Mickey, I would never ask more from you than you can give me. I’m not going to put you on camera, Nobody is here Mickey. It’s just me. Do you want me? Do you want…more with me? Are you just scared, or do you really only want one night with me?” Ian asked. Touching Mickey’s face, smiling when Mickey didn’t jump away from him. Mickey did move slowly back onto the couch in his own spot but he didn’t move far away.

“You want me? Some poor kid from the southside…Somebody, you can’t show off. Maybe you just think you do.” Mickey says softly and Ian shakes his head, pulling Mickey into a searing kiss, putting as much want and need as he could into it. Mickey returned the kiss, attacking his lips back.

“Tell me you want to let that go Mickey…Tell me you want this to just me one time. Because I don’t. I don’t think I can have you if I know I’ll never be able to touch you again.”  Ian spoke as he watched Mickey react. He didn’t know what he expected here, he needed Mickeys but he couldn’t let it be just one time, he didn’t know why, he didn’t know Mickey all that well but Mickey’s kisses alone were addicting. Mickey didn’t speak, he just pulled Ian back to him and kissed him feverishly. His eyes going dark with need.

“More. Need more.” Mickey lets out in a weak moment, and Ian would ask what it means but he doesn’t need to. He doesn’t.  He just snakes his arm around Mickey and pulls him close and lets out a breath he had been holding and kisses Mickey with all of his force, melting into him.

\--

Mickey stands up in his seat and cheers for the Bulls, smiling widely. He doesn’t mean to but he can’t help it. He hasn’t seen Ian in a couple of days, because he had a few away games, but Mickey was on cloud nine. Fuck the fact that he had essentially promised Ian he wanted more than he himself knew he could give. He didn’t know what kind of life he could have with a professional basketball player, or if he could have one at all. Fuck if he knew what would happen. What if Ian walked up and tried t kiss him right now? Would he run, would he turn away like he had with others that tried to make him into someone he just wasn’t. He didn’t really know how he would react. He didn’t even know if Ian wanted to do all that bullshit because…well he wasn’t fit for that public life but still with all that uncertainty, he smiled anyway.

Especially when his phone went off after the first quarter, and he looked down to find Ian's name flash on his phone.

_You look sexy tonight, can’t wait to get you alone._

Heat rushed over Mickey at the words, but more than that, when he looked up and saw Ian looking at him, with the fire in his eyes, telling him he was in for one hell of a night.

\--

Ian was on cloud nine. They were kicking ass, and Mickey was up in the stands looking good enough to eat, and he couldn’t wait to enjoy every second of his alone time with the man after this game. He had been waiting not so patiently to get back home to Chicago and have another taste of Mickey Milkovich. They hadn’t full on fucked yet and Ian planned on changing that tonight.

“What is with you? You alright man?” Jasper asked his teammate.

“I am fantastic.” Ian responded looking back up to Mickey who was staring intensely at him. “actually…Excuse me for a minute.” He said and looked around to find what he was looking for.  Miranda who his coaches wife and the cheerleading coach, was standing on the sidelines and he went t stand next to her.

“Hey Mir…I need a favor.” He said sweetly and she rolled her eyes motioning for him to go on.

\--

Mickey looked up as an older woman motioned for him to come down to the railing above the court. He had seen Ian talking to her, so he shrugged and walked down. He looked around for Ian but figured he was off with his teammates somewhere and he eyed her as he approached.

“I need you to come with me.” She said sternly and he felt the air go out of his lungs. What did she want? What was this?

“Look I have my tickets…” He said defensively

“I don’t care about that, just come with me, you have about 10 minutes. So fast would be good.” she said, and he shrugged and followed her, as she walked him around and down into a hallway. A hallway he was sure he wasn’t supposed to be in, he wasn’t a player or anything.

“Am I supposed to be down here?” he asked, not wanting to get kicked out before he could see Ian win, and if Ian won, he was in for even more of a good night, he hoped.

“Right through those doors. I expect him back on the court in five minutes.” She said before turning and leaving, he shrugged and walked through the dimly lit room. Some kind of office, and was suddenly pushed up against the wall when the door shut. His fight or flight kicked in, and he almost let his fists fly, until he felt the familiar feeling of Ian’s breath on his own.

“Wha…” he spoke before he was cut off, hard, yet soft at the same time lips crashing down onto his.

“couldn’t wait. Needed to feel you.” Ian panted against his lips, diving in for another all-consuming, body vibrating kiss.  Mickey took the kiss in, needing it just as much as Ian did. He had thought Ian from a distance was captivating but this, this was sweet and torturous pleasure.  “Have to go back. See you after?” Ian asked lightly peppering mickey’s lips with more kisses, Mickey nodded.

“I’ll meet you at your place.” He said and Ian smiled.

\--

It was the last  game of the season. It had been an amazing season for Ian Gallagher. They were doing great on the court, and off the court he had Mickey. He silently reminded himself all the time to find out who put those tickets in whatever raffle or gift exchange Mickey had been a part of , because now he had his boyfriend. Sure he would love nothing more than to pull him in his arms and kiss him every minute of the day, including in front of a stadium full of people but he knew how Mickey was an he would never do that to him. That thought also made him want to punch the asshole that Mickey had taken to that first game that tried to make him do that on camera.  He would never do anything to make Mickey uncomfortable…well except making him meet all the gallaghers. Which Mickey had already done,  he had bitched about it the entire way there, but he had still but on his best face and talked to all the Gallaghers. He really loved his boyfriend.

\--

Mickey Milkovich fidgeted as he got ready for the last game of the season. Thiinking of his boyfriend and everything his boyfriend did for him. 

“You ready for this?” his sister asked from the doorway.

“No.” He says and Mandy chuckles.

“Was your idea.” She reminds him and he nods, biting down on his bottom lip.

“I know it was my fuckin’ Idea. But fuck.” He sighs.

“I heard Justin is going to be at the game,” Mandy says and Mickey rolls his eyes.

“Oh fuckin’ great. Good times all around.” He says referring to his ex-whatever, the asshole that practically tried to maul him on a kiss-cam. Oh, yeah this was a horrible fucking idea.

\--

Mickey watched Ian play as always and he bit the side of his lip as the alarm went off to signal the game was half over, he watched as his very sweaty boyfriend drank from a water bottle, and sprayed a little on his head. He chuckled at the dork, but he couldn’t wait to get him home. Oh the plans he had for that man.  But first, there was this. He waited a minute and then got up to make his way to the railing right beside the court.  The cheerleaders were starting their show, and he eyed his favorite out of town cheerleader who winked at him from the sidelines of her own team. She wasn’t in uniform this time, but she was there.  She motioned for him to sneak around the other side before Ian saw him and he nodded at her.

\--

Ian looked up into the stands to see Mickey not in his seat, instead his best friend and Mickey’s sister were sitting there waving at him. Mandy pointed towards the food and he nodded.

\--

“He’s really right there?” Kyra asks mandy as mandy points out Justin who is sitting there a couple of rows down.

“Oh yeah, this shit is gonna be epic. The prick.” Mandy says laughing.

\--

The Music for the kiss cam starts and Ian rolls his eyes  but watches none the less. He wishes Mickey would get back with his food so he could see his face before the game starts back up.  He is distracted for a moment when the cam lands on mandy, who has Kyra sitting next to her, he sees Kyra give mandy a joking look and Mandy shrugs, and then they just start making out, which makes him laugh.  He is focused on that, that when the camera cuts to the side of the court he looks at it curiously. It lands on his face, and he shakes his head.  He turns away from the camera and looks at his teammates to judge who was responsible for that.  That is why he didn’t see who was now standing behind him with his arms crossed.

“Kiss the man red!!” he hears Kyra call out from the stands and he looks over at her and she is giving him her classic glare, so he turns around and there Mickey is looking at him with this look of pure amusement.

“Pretty sure they don’t wanna wait all day.” Mickey  says smirking and Ian just looks at him, curiously. Mickey doesn’t do things like this. In fact that’s how the met, because he doesn’t do things like this, but fuck if he was going to question it, so he grabbed Mickey’s face and kissed him.

\--

Mandy leans down to make sure Justin the douchebag who she never liked can hear her.

“Now that’s how you do a kiss cam.” And she giggled while Kyra busted up laughing.

\--

The moment passed and the game was won, and Ian took his very sexy boyfriend home to reward him for such a sweet gesture. And reward him he did. For the next four days that he had off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy and special thanks to all of the people who run ideas with me, those who beta with me, and to you crazy people who read and reply to my nonsense. it is more than appreciated. :P


End file.
